Forum:VORAUSSICHT
The great war was a period of utter desperation; and desperate people did desperate things, and men and women rose to positions of power who should have been safely locked away. After peace settled on Earth and most of its remaining colonies in 2552, ONI has had to clean up its own mess, and it has done so cleanly and quietly...until now. It is now 2564 and a set of records are about to be leaked to the public by a bureaucrat in the civilian Ministry of Justice, detailing some of the most highly classified investigations undertaken by the Office of Naval Intelligence during this post-Great War period. Spartan-II and III teams off the grid, working independently and for a chain of command ONI had no idea about; rogue researchers developing augmentations through at best questionable and at worst horrific means; and augmented Soldiers and Marines appearing long after Project ORION was shut down. How many Spartans were never officially counted? Who are the Leonidans, or the Myrmidons? And what do Project TROJAN and the Volsung Initiative have to do with stolen technology from Project EXCALIBUR? These files will tell the story of the investigation into humanity's darkest period, the black deeds and blacker hearts who saved their species from obliteration, and the great heroes and heroines they created... Basic Outline Participants Please leave your name here, leaving the name(s) of your article(s) for inclusion after your name, as well as the codename you would like to use. If you are approved, then I will add the appropriate marker. For example: # Specops306 - Indigo Team/Kukri Team/Baselard Team - VOLUND (Approved) Not sure if I've been approved already and so don't need to do this, but... # Baccus78 - Gold Team/Project MYRMIDON - BACHELOR (Approved) # DREADHEAD613 - Gentry Team (classes Alpha through Gamma)/MJOLNIR Mark IV PAA/Gungnir/Project STYRKT - WOTAN (Approved) # Another Poetic Spartan - Justin-057/MJOLNIR MARK VI/S Powered Assault Armor/Project AEOLIA - INNOCENCE (For 057), PUPPET MASTER and MAESTRO (Approved) # Spartan-091 - SPARTAN-091 - ORPHEUS (for 091) (Approved) # LOMI - LEONIDAS/TROJAN/Conan D'Souza (IAPETUS)/Riker-012 (CHRONO) and ISTARI (for me) (Approved) # Rollersox - [[Codename: BANE|'BANE']] (Approved - sorry it took so long!) I've been in for some time already, but I forgot to add myself. Plus, there's some more projects I'd like to include, which needs approval. # Matt-256 - DRACULA/MEDICI (DRACULA subordinate)/HIGH DRAGON (for Laz)/VALERI (DRACULA subordinate)/Project VERONA (research into shield technology)/Project ELERI (research into armor, powered armor and exoskeleton technology)/Project MARISKA (research into weapons technology)/Project GREY (experiments to use Flood DNA to enhance human capabilities without use of "Spartan augments") (Approved. Read my MJOLNIR Mark IV/Vajra II article, and get back to me on that shield project!) # FightWithHonor - Amber Team/MYSTIC project (MYSTIC, MANDATE)(Sorry this took so long SpecOps, and I hope it's not to late to get this. It looks like Vorussicht is going to be a phenomenal project). (We already have INDIGO-II, but if you could incorporate your teams into that (there's a lot of room for freedom though) then Approved.) # Spartan 501 - Leonid-144 - EGOR (for 144) (Approved) Questions Comments